Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure!
Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! '''è la sigla giapponese di '''Smile Pretty Cure. E' stata cantata da Ikeda Aya, scritta da Mutsumi Sumiyo, composta da Takatori Hideaki '''e arrangiata da '''Kagoshima Hiroaki. La versione TV SIZE dura 1:25 minuti, mentre la versione completa 3:34. Testo |-|Romaji= Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu Purikyua! (Let's go!) Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Issho ni!! Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Ashita e Jump! (Shine!) Sumairu Purikyua! (Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu Purikyua!) Ohisama mitai ni terasu waraigao Kienai kirameki min'na ga motteru Isshōkenmei susume! On'nanoko! Hitai no ase sae daiyamondo☆ (San! San! San!) Makenai yūki tabanetara itsutsu no hikari michibiku mirai (Happī! Sanī! Pīsu! Māchi! Byūtī!) (Let's go!) Sumairu! Sumairu! Egao no pawā de Sumairu! Sumairu! Sekai wa tsunagaru Taisetsuna sono hitomi kumorasenai! (Girls! Let's go!) Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Min'na de!! Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Mirai e Fly! (Fight!) Kagayaite! Sumairu Purikyua! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu Purikyua! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu Purikyua! Ōkiku hirogeta kokoro no gayōshi Nanairo sukecchi hamidashi egakō Zenryoku shissō ganba! On'nanoko! Supesharu shiyō no tafu na hāto? (Ban! Ban! Ban!) Yūjō ēru uketomete hitori hitori ga kiseki wo koeru! (Happī! Sanī! Pīsu! Māchi! Byūtī!) (Let's go!) Sumairu! Sumairu! Egao no chāji de Sumairu! Sumairu! Kibō ga habataku Chīsai sono te de gyutto yume wo tsukamou! (Girls! Let's go!) Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Min'na de!! Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Mainichi Try! (Pride!) Kujikenai! Sumairu Purikyua! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Iei! Sumairu! Iei! Rettsu! (Gō!) Rettsu! (Gō!) Sumairu Purikyua! Sumairu! Sumairu! Egao ga iru kara Sumairu! Sumairu! Shiawase ni nareru Michite yuku mabushisa wo wakeaitai (Let's Go!) Sumairu! Sumairu! Egao no pawā de Sumairu! Sumairu! Sekai wa tsunagaru Taisetsuna sono hitomi kumorasenai! (Girls! Let's go!) Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Min'na de!! Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Mirai e Fly! (Fight!) Kagayaite! Sumairu Purikyua! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu Purikyua! |-|Kanji= スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイルプリキュア! Let's go! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! 一緒に! ! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! 明日へJump! (Shine!) スマイルプリキュア! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! おひさまみたいに　照らす笑い顔 消えないきらめき　みんなが持ってる 一生懸命ススメ! おんなのこ! ひたいの汗さえ　ダイヤモンド☆ (サン! サン!) 負けない勇気束ねたら　5つの光　導く未来 ハッピー! サニー! ピース! マーチ! ビューティ! Let's go! スマイル! スマイル! 笑顔のパワーで スマイル! スマイル! 世界はつながる 大切なその瞳　曇らせない! Girls! Let's go! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! みんなで!! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! 未来へFly! (Fight!) 輝いて! スマイルプリキュア! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイルプリキュア! スマイル! スマイル! スマイルプリキュア! おおきく広げた　こころの画用紙 七色スケッチ　はみだし描こう 全力疾走ガンバ! おんなのこ! スペシャル仕様の　タフなハート? (バン! バン!) 友情エール受け止めて　ひとりひとりが　奇跡を越える! ハッピー! サニー! ピース! マーチ! ビューティ! Let's go! スマイル! スマイル! 笑顔のチャージで スマイル! スマイル! 希望が羽ばたく ちいさいその手でぎゅっと　夢をつかもう! Girls! Let's go! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! みんなで!! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! 毎日 Try! (Pride!) くじけない! スマイルプリキュア! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! イェイ! スマイル! イェイ! レッツ! ゴー! レッツ! ゴー! スマイルプリキュア! スマイル! スマイル! 笑顔でいるから スマイル! スマイル! しあわせになれる 満ちてゆくまぶしさを　分け合いたい Let's go! スマイル! スマイル! 笑顔のパワーで スマイル! スマイル! 世界はつながる 大切なその瞳　曇らせない! Girls! Let's go! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! みんなで!! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! 未来へFly! (Fight!) 輝いて! スマイルプリキュア! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイルプリキュア! |-| English= Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile Pretty Cure! (Let's Go!) Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! Together! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! Jump to tomorrow! (Shine!) Smile Pretty Cure! (Smile! Smile! Smile Pretty Cure!) An illuminating smile is just like the sun Everyone has a shine that won't disappear Go forward with all our mights! All us girls! Even the sweat on our brows are like diamonds☆ (Sun! Sun! Sun!) If we can control our unbeatable courage our 5 lights will guide us to the future... (Happy! Sunny! Peace! March! Beauty!) (Let's go!) Smile! Smile! With the power of smiles Smile! Smile! The world becomes connected We won't let your precious eyes darken with sorrow! (Girls! Let's go!) Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! With everyone! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! Fly to the future! (Fight!) Shine! Smile Pretty Cure! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile Pretty Cure! Smile! Smile! Smile Pretty Cure! Spreading wide our heart's canvas sheet Let's fill it up with rainbow sketches Giving our all we dash forward! All of us girls! Our special method is a tough heart? (Bang! Bang! Bang!) Responding to the yell of friendship we one by one work miracles! (Happy! Sunny! Peace! March! Beauty!) (Let's go!) Smile! Smile! While charging out smile Smile! Smile! Hope takes flight Let's catch our dreams as we hold your small hand tightly! (Girls! Let's Go!) Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! With everyone!! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! Everyday Try! (Pride!) Unbreakable! Smile Pretty Cure! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Yay! Smile! Yay! Let's! (Go!) Let's! (Go!) Smile Pretty Cure! Smile! Smile! Because we have smiles Smile! Smile! We'll become happy I want to share this overflowing radiance (Let's go!!) Smile! Smile! With the power of smiles Smile! Smile! The world becomes connected We won't let your precious eyes darken with sorrow! Girls! Let's go! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! With everyone!! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! Fly to the future! (Fight!) Shine! Smile Pretty Cure! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile Pretty Cure! Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni giapponesi Categoria:Smile Pretty Cure!